


never to grow old

by dorypop



Series: 200 followers celebration prompts [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogsmeade Weekend Trips, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorypop/pseuds/dorypop
Summary: Sirius is trying to enjoy his Hogsmeade Saturday but Remus is being weird. For the tumblr prompt:  “Want to find out what we can get away with before someone comes looking for us?”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 200 followers celebration prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	never to grow old

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by [@pianoblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoblack/pseuds/pianoblack) 💖(Wolfstar + “Want to find out what we can get away with before someone comes looking for us?”)

Once upon a time, Hogsmeade weekends had meant small fortunes spent at Zonko’s, snowball fights played on Slytherins and daring Wormtail to drink just enough butterbeer so that he actually became funny. Since Lily Evans was in the picture, Hogsmeade weekends had shifted towards James being insufferable until he was left alone with his date, and suddenly Wormtail didn’t want to drink butterbeer anymore so Sirius just roped Moony into ditching him so at least _they_ could have some fun.

Only Moony was still tired from the last full moon, and he was taking his N.E.W.T. studying way too seriously, and how had he convinced Sirius it was a good idea to just hang out at Tomes and Scrolls again?

“You do realize there is a perfectly fine library at Hogwarts that we can use, right? You can be all boring in there and nobody will bat an eye, and you don’t even have to spend any money! Yes, it’s the perfect solution, now _come on_ —”

“You can surely be patient for just a second more. There might be something in here that may be helpful for Transfiguration—Oh, look, they have Madame Flintsquick’s Treaties! Can you believe it?”

“Can I believe it,” Sirius deadpanned. Moony wasn’t even going to buy all of the books he’d placed on the tray he was strolling along. “Wait, you’re just messing with me, aren’t you?”

Moony briefly undug his nose from the book he was paging through to throw a lopsided smile in Sirius’ direction.

“A bit, yes. Watching your face was fun.” Moony stood up from where he’d been crouched, trying and failing to hide a grimace of pain. “So, Padfoot. Where to now?”

Sirius poked Remus’ chest with his finger.

“Now I have to plot my revenge. How dare you. We’ve wasted practically the whole morning!”

“You know,” Moony said, not protesting that Sirius was dragging him out of the bookshop by the sleeve of his robe, “when we get old and boring and we think back to our youth, we’re going to remember days like this with longing.”

“Shut up. You dropped out of Divination. Now. I was thinking—We should play a prank on Prongs and Lily.”

Moony hummed. “That’s a bit risky, don’t you think?”

“Oh, it could be something simple. Like—we make them believe they’re being followed or something. Don’t you want to find out what we can get away with before someone comes looking for us?”

Remus stopped walking. “Actually, I was also thinking—”

“Your problem is that you think too much.”

“Sirius. I’m just—it’s not so long ‘til our exams, and then we’ll leave Hogwarts and—”

“And everything will be just the same as it is now, except we won’t have to sleep through Binns’ classes anymore.”

“You dropped out of History of Magic.”

Sirius shrugged. “We’ll still be friends, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I wasn’t. Not about that.”

“About what, then? You’re being weird today, Moony.”

“Yeah. I know.” Moony took a step closer to Sirius, forcing him to turn his face up to look him in the eye.

Very distantly, Sirius was aware they were in the middle of a street full of Hogwarts students. Not that it stopped Remus from leaning over, so close that Sirius’ nose was bathed in the mist coming from Remus’ breath.

Sirius tried to read Moony’s eyes, but there was no trace of their easy joking from before. They were, in fact, looking directly into Sirius’, as if Sirius was the one with the answers.

But he wasn’t. He liked to think he was, but he _really_ wasn’t. He was also scared of life after Hogwarts, of being an adult, of the cries of war that raged on the newspapers.

Sirius was scared of change, because things had already changed so much.

His Gryffindor bravery left him for a second, and that was all his mouth needed to evade Remus’ lips.

He didn’t want Moony to feel sad, though, so he threw his arms around Remus’ neck. “I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good,” he whispered just by Moony’s ear, and it was a promise.

Then, he squeezed to get his message across before he let go.

Remus cleared his throat. Sirius didn’t comment on the faint blush colouring his cheeks.

“So, prank time? Prongs and Lily?”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a haiku by Jokun: never to grow old / I had decided / New Year bells at the temple
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://hklnvgl.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
